Volt Tackle
Volt Tackle is Pikachu's Final Smash attack in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. When Pikachu uses this attack, it temporarily turns into a gigantic ball of light. The ball of light will then fly around the stage at great speeds, and the direction Pikachu goes during this move can be controlled by the player. When an opponent is hit, they take between 10% to 20% damage, depending on how much of the attack hits the opponent and how fast Pikachu is moving. The move has little knockback, barely stunning the opponent, but can rack up a lot of damage. The move can deliver much knockback, when the attack button is pressed. This also puts an untold amount of damage boost on the attack. The Final Smash lasts around 10 seconds. The Final Smash is generally accepted as extremely powerful by fans, but its short length causes it to be severely less useful. Interestingly, when a direction is chosen, Volt Tackle will move on a somewhat "set path" and go back and forth until a new direction is chosen. When the attack is about to end, its appearance alters ever so slightly and is easier to control due to it moving slower. During this stage of easier control, Pikachu cannot pass through walls. Volt Tackle is named after a secret move in the Pokémon Advance games and later that only members of the Pikachu family can learn. Pikachu's manner of its cry is the same as whenever Pikachu uses its signature move Thunderbolt, in the anime. Origins Volt Tackle is one of Pikachu's strongest attacks (tied with Thunder but far more accurate) in the RPGs, but Pikachu will receive heavy recoil damage in return. Best used with a Light Ball in a kamikaze style of attacking. In the RPG, Volt Tackle can only received by giving a Pikachu a Light Ball and giving it to the daycare lady with a Pikachu of the opposite gender. Once you receive an egg, the Pichu that hatches from it will have Volt Tackle in its moveset. After you have done that, you may then evolve Pichu into a Pikachu, and if later exposed to a Thunder Stone, Raichu. This move in Pokémon is a direct reference to the signature move of the titular character of a Genesis/Mega Drive game called Pulseman made by Game Freak (the same developer that made Pokémon). The move's look and controls in Brawl are also direct references to the move's look and controls from Pulseman. Trophy Description Pikachu, transformed into a ball of light that can slam into foes. It can also fly to chase down those who try to jump out of range. Sparks get stronger when you press the attack button. However, its increased inertia makes midair movement tough. If you get carried away flying, the effect will end, and you'll destroy yourself. Be careful it doesn't happen to you. Trivia *Pikachu's Volt Tackle in the anime and video game franchise isn't so similar to the Volt Tackle in SSBB. The original Volt Tackle consists of Pikachu ramming opponents with large amounts of electricity rather than him engulfing itself in a ball of electricity. *Pikachu's Volt Tackle can have an added visual effect if a Smoke Ball is attached to it while using its Final Smash. With it, the ball of electricity looks as if it's emitting smoke. *The Volt Tackle is easier to control if the control stick or D-pad is used very lightly. *Pikachu's Volt Tackle is said to be able to be powerful and difficult to escape if mastered correctly. Under great skill and precision with the aiming and sparks, it is possible to do 100% damage in less than 4 hits. External Links http://www.smashbros.com/en_us/info/info01.html The Volt Tackle can be seen near the end of the clip. From SmashWiki, a Wikia wiki. Category:Final Smashes Category:Trophies Category:Trophies (SSBB) Category:Final Smash Trophies Category:Pokémon Trophies Category:Pokémon universe Category:Super Smash Bros. attacks